Don't worry
by MsChibi27
Summary: Tsuna was about to be raped but he was able to escape going to his lover for protection and comfort. How will his lover react when he sees his conditions? 1827 with a bit of smut


premise: KHR and it's character are not mine, they belong to the extraordinary Amano Akira-sensei. I only take credit for the story I wrote. Now please enjoy XD

-1827-

Tsuna was returning home from a walk in the park when he accidentally bumped into someone, of course he immediately bowed while apologizing profusely however when he looked up he relized that the one he bumped into was the boss of one of the group of bullies he normally encountered at school. "Look who's here, dame-Tsuna, how dare you bump into our boss eh!?" Said one of the boss followers, "yeah we'll have to make you pay for that, let's beat him up and teach him a lesson!" said another enticing approval from the remaining bullies. "Wait I've got a better idea" was the boss response, he had always found Tsuna's looks to be too feminine and had always wanted to try him out however for the past year every time he got an occasion Hibari-San would appear at the perfect moment to save the cute brunet and beat anyone near him to death. Now, however, there was no Hibari-san or one of those popular guys who always hang out with Tsuna anywhere near so it was the perfect time to get in Tsuna's pants. Deciding to go with his plan the boss took hold of the panicking Tsuna who had tried to escape but got restrained by one of the bullies and puched him against the wall of a alleyway.

He told some of his underlings to hold Tuna's hands and the others to keep watch for anyone who could came and interrupt his fun. He started to lick Tunas neck while opening his shirt, well more like ripping his shirt so that some buttons even fell off. Tsuna of course was trying to free himself while asking for help but one of the guys holding him down shut him up with a by putting a hand on his mouth. Tsuna was really afraid this time, no one had ever done this to him before, it felt so disgusting he wanted to trow up, it was totally different from the loving and pleasurable touches from his lover. His lover, he wanted him here right now, he wanted him to save him like he always did and then kiss him lovingly like he does every time they're alone together… A hand and mouth going down more and more got him out of his thoughts and he became councious of the fact that the bully had unbotoned his pants and was about to kiss him while his other hand was playing with his nipple. It hurt like hell and he certainly didn't want that filthy mouth and hand to touch him anymore so calling all his strength, thanks god some of Reborn training actually made him a bit stronger, he was able to kick the boss in the balls and was able to free himself from the ones holding him down, now that they're grip had loosened from the shock of their falling friend/boss. Tsuna now able to get away was able to pass the other bullies, that didn't realize what happened until it was to late, and started to run without thinking in the direction of namimori middle.

He run with all his strength 'till he finally arrived in front of the disciplinary club room where he hopped his lover, Hibari-san, was still. He didn't even have time to knock that the door opened like the one inside had known he was there and the image of a very handsome young man appeared

Hibari as always was inside his club room doing paperwork when he heard frantic footsteps coming near he could recognize them anywhere, it was Tsuna's, however it wasn't the normal clumsy but calm walk, it was hurried like he was escaping from something he was really afraid of and this wasn't right. His Tsuna shouldn't be afraid of anything in this way, and thus worried him a lot, so much so that he hurriedly went to open the door even before he could knock. What met him made him hiss in rage…Tsuna's clothes where all ruffled so was his heir, his shirt was ripped and his trousers open wide, what made him even angrier was the fact that he could clearly see some bite marks. This made him want to go out and rip apart everything of the one who did this to what was his, he would torture and kill anyone who dared to touch his Tsuna.

Hibari was seething in rage so much so he broke the handle of the door, however Tsuna didn't really pay attention to his reaction 'cause as soon as he sow his lover a wave of relief came onto him and soon his eyes filled with tears. Tsuna throwed himself in Hibari's arms and started to cry even harder, this got Hibari's mind out of his murder thoughts and got him to pay attention to the present. What he had to do now was to help his little beautiful lover to re-gane some peace of mind.

Hibari embraced his cute, now so fragile, lover and got him inside the room putting him on his lap while seated on the sofa and starting to cuddle him 'till Tsuna's tears stopped, a full 15min. When Tsuna calmed down enough to not cry Hibari took his face in his hands and made him look at him. Hibari could see the hurt and afraid in those beautiful amber eyes, Tsuna was also trying to look at anywhere but Hibari and this made him understand that his Tsuna wasn't only afraid of what had happened to him but also of what he thought. Tsuna was afraid that hibari would leave him couse he was touched by another man and he knew how possessive Hibari was so much so that he was sure that now that he was filthy (or so Tsuna thought) Hibari would think of him as used goods and abandon him. This made Tsuna so sad and afraid that he was about to start crying again but not even the first tear had time to fall as Hibari captured his lips in a passionate, possessive full of love kiss that made Tsuna so warm, when the kiss ended Tsuna felt a bit dizzy and was pantin heavily while Hibari touched their forehead together, they looked each other in the eyes and Tsuna could see those still gray eyes filled with love and adoration but also endless anger, not directed at him but at those who had dared to touch him.

"What did they do to you? Tell me!" Was the first sentenced Hibari said since he had arrived, so with just a bit of hesitation Tsuna started to tell him...

-smut alert-

After the explanation Hibari didn't say anything and this worried Tsuna at first but then Hibari started to lick and bite at his neck living hickey in all the places the other guy had touched. Hibari laid Tsuna on the couch getting over him and started to lick and bite at his chest too, Tsuna had also told him the places they touched so Hibari, being the possessive lover he was, was intent on disinfecting each and every part on Tsuna's body that had been touched by someone else. While he licked and sucked Tsuna's chest one of his hands started to play with one of his pink and now perky nipples while the other hand travelled down Tsuna's body 'till it reached his groin. Hibari put his hand in Tsuna's pants and started to pump his already half erect member. His actions made Tsuna moan with pleasure which swelled Hibari's ego and desire even more.

Tsuna was his and his alone so he'll erase anything and all that would dare state otherwise. While Hibari was deep into his possessive thoughts Tsuna was recoiling in the worm loving touches of his lover, he loved Hibari with all his heart and only him could make him feel this exasy and make him forget everything.

When he was about to came Hibari decided it was about time to insert the first finger in Tsuna's opening, this was too much for the younger boy that couldn't stop himself from coming with a high pitched scream of his lover name. His moan and pant were making it difficult for Hibari to control himself and he decided to fasten his pace. He started to pump Tsuna's member again, with more vigor, and kissed him hard and passionately tasting everything he could of Tsuna. After some more minutes he dimmed Tsuna ready and positioned his member at the awaiting entrance of his lover. One of his hands was gripping at Tsuna's hip while the other was cupping Tsuna's cheek affectionately. He put their forheads together, and looked into Tsuna's eyes expressing his feelings without needing to voice them out loud. Tsuna smiled, a bright loving smile, knowing exactly what Hibari was trying to express "I love you so much Hibari-san...make me yours". Not even a second later Hibari, that after hearing Tsuna's confession (as if he didn't hear it any other time, but it seemed the brunet had just so much power over him) couldn't wait anymore and entered Tsuna with a stong hard push making Tsuna moan in that delightful manner that only he could evoke from the other. He started to move harder and harder kissing Tsuna 'till both of them were out of breath and in need of more air. "Mine" was the only word that left Hibari's mouth while he repeatedly pushed himself deeper and deeper inside Tsuna, affirming his possession over the brunet. "You're only mine and mine alone. I won't let anyone touch you ever again!" Those possessive words spoken into his ears made Tsuna tremble with delight and not much after he came again shouting Hibari's name. Not much later Hibari also came hard, releasing everything inside Tsuna. The Two remained there for a bit regaining they're breath "I'm only yours. I love you Hibari-san" after saing that Tsuna fell into a deep slumber, content and reassured, in the arms of his loved one.

Hibari remained there embransing his little lover, observing his peaceful sleeping face for a bit then kissed his forehead and got up. After tiding his cloths back to they're original perfect appearance and dressing himself he cleaned Tsuna and dressed him, then after covering Tsuna with his gakuran jacket so that he wouldn't get cold and calling his mother to tell her that Tsuna would remain with him for the night he give his little tuna a soft kiss on the lips and, with and ominous aura all around him, went hunting.

They would pay for what they did. He'll make sure of it!

-End-

Well, how was it? hope you liked it (sorry for any mistake, I'm trying hard to check everything but I don't always find everything).

It was my first time trying smut so I'm not sure it was good enough but at least I tried XD

Also even though this fanfic is complete I'm thinking of putting a little bonus just to see what exactly Hibari did to those delinquents. If you would like to know about it keep an eye on this story XD


End file.
